A Man from Nantucket
by OrganicRaider
Summary: Read along as a man from Nantucket explores new ways of finding excitement in his life.


There once was a man from Nantucket who ate peanut butter. He didn't like the taste of peanut butter much, just the way it felt in his mouth.

His name was Roger and his companion was named Leo. It was Leo's idea to use peanut butter. He promised the texture would help him get used to the other fluid. It was a disaster the first time, and he wanted to do better. So, peanut butter it was. But now Leo said they were going to try something new tonight. They were going to try cum guzzling.

Roger had always wanted to but the texture had put him off in the past. Now that he had sufficient practice with peanut butter he was sure he could handle it.

The issue this time wasn't the texture though. It was the problem they were having trying to get Leo off. They seemed to try everything in the book. Ball cupping, strangulation, and even ass licking but all to no avail. Ironically enough Leo couldn't get off without thinking of Roger choking on his man juice. Knowing he could now handle it took his pleasure away.

They decided to atone for the situation by adding in a new person who would throw up at the sight of cum. That person being Michael.

Michael was unsure about the whole thought of being a part of Leo and Roger's sexual adventure mainly due to the part he had to play. Michael didn't enjoy vomiting at all, but seeing two men pleasuring one another was exhilarating even if the ending was vomit inducing. Both Roger and Leo were very attractive men, having slender waists and supple butt cheeks. The thought of their two bodies intermingling aroused Michael.

The day came when the threesome was to "go down." Roger was nervous, he trusted his partner, Leo completely, but this new guy he wasn't sure about.

"He's not going to touch you," Leo promised, "I won't let him."

The fire in Leo's eyes made Roger's blood pump through his veins, and down between his legs.

"Alright," he said, his voice colored with arousal.

Michael stood some ways off, watching Leo and Roger begin. He felt a little twinge of guilt from watching them, but he shoved that away. He no longer believed what he used to, and he felt like the was freedom.

Leo's body responded more now that someone else was in the room besides just him and Roger. It was a new taboo that made him harder than he has ever been. If Roger's actions were anything to go by, he was feeling it too.

The strangulation was exhilarating this time around, and Leo was almost positive rimming Roger would have been enough for both of them as long as Michael was watching. But they still had the guzzling to do, and Leo would not deprive either of them that pleasure.

Leo felt his climax coming quickly so he grabbed Michael by the hair and put him on his knees before him. His hot white man juice shot out in clump into Michael's mouth.

Michael tried not to gag as soon as the cum touched his tongue but failed. The bile rose in his throat and he immediately vomited onto what he thought was the floor beside him, but ended up being into Roger's willing mouth.

As Roger' mouth began to fill with the fluid introduced to it by Michael. It was all he could do not to gag the sweet liquid from his mouth.

Leo gazed down at the scene that was unfolding beneath him. The instant he saw Michael spit up into Roger's mouth he was instantly aroused again.

Michaels's mouth was now empty. He wanted more though, more arousal, more penetration than ehat was allowed. The thought of just watching and waiting wasn't enough anymore, he wanted it all.

Leo looked over into Michael's eyes and knew what he needed. Immediately he Bent Roger over the bed and penetrated him. Looking back a Michael, Leo gave a wanting eye, Michaels got the idea.

Michael walked over, his hard cock at high solute.

Leo was not stranger to being entered, but it had been awhile. He reached around to grip Roger's thick girth and rubbed him fast and hard, cum spilling freely. Once his hand was wet with it, he reaches behind himself and inserted a finger.

His pleasure went up a notch as he slid in and out of Roger, whose moans grew longer and louder.

Michael had to wait, but he didn't seem to mind. Watching them was getting him off well at the moment.

After a few minutes of preparation with wo fingers, since Michael wasn't that big, Leo nodded.

Michael knelt behind him and roughly entered Leo. Leo grunted at the strangeness and quick enter, but the bump caused him to go deeper into Roger. All three were in bliss.

Michael was greedy and selfish, but Leo sort of figured he would have been. The pleasure was good, but he felt being in Roger was a lot better than Michael's thirst. Still, being penetrated from behind while in his beloved made his toes tingle and his breath quicken. He was going to cum, and cum hard.

Michael Found a quick, but flowing rhythm behind Leo, and Roger eas meeting his own thrusts in front. With a guttural cry, Leo came. Roger and Michael followed soon after.

It was a fantastic idea. One that started with a man from Nantucket who ate peanut butter for the texture instead of the taste.


End file.
